Human insulin is of two basic types: regular and NPH. Insulin users use all regular insulin, all NPH or a mixture of the two insulins, typically 70% NPH and 30% regular. However, if one were to want a combination of regular and NPH other than the commercially available 70%/30% mixture, the user would need to have two sets of insulin injection syringes and would have to make two separate injections.